Season 5 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fifth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 25, 2008 and ended May 14, 2009. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes, both starting and ending with two-part episodes. Summary Live for the moment. Dive deeper into the lives and loves of "Grey's Anatomy"! The doctors struggle and thrive as they enter uncharted territories of life. Discover what happens in the on-again, off-again world of Derek and Meredith, and witness the budding relationship between Cristina and Owen, Seattle Grace's newest doctor. Plots *Cristina deals with the new trauma surgeon, Dr. Owen Hunt with whom she has a hot and cold relationship. *Meredith and Derek move forward in their relationship. *The residents receive their first solo surgeries. *Callie starts to explore her sexuality. *Bailey takes an interest in peds. *Izzie gets worried when Denny starts appearing to her. *Richard deals with the hospital only being 12th best. *Derek's discovery of Meredith's mother's journals from when she was a resident and Meredith's reaction to the journals. *Lexie and her fellow interns perform procedures on each other (from injections to surgeries) in an attempt to learn things they believe they are not learning from their residents. *The appearance of Meredith's old friend, Sadie, back into Meredith's life and Cristina's reaction to this. *The intensity rising between the residents as an opportunity for a solo surgery comes into play. *As the Chief announced to Dr. Bailey he had made the request to promote her as an attending in General Surgery, one of Dr. Dixon's comments about the way she cared about kids made her change her mind, choosing Pediatric Surgery as a specialty instead. Convinced by Dr. Robbins, she made an application for a Pediatric Surgery fellowship, which leaves the Chief displeased. *Cristina had to deal with the reappearance of Dr. Hunt's old fiancée, with whom he had briefly broke up without telling her he was coming back from war. However, he showed her he would stick with her after a case they shared with an older surgeon who was asked to retire, saying he hoped to still be there for Cristina during the years to come. *The new-found romances between Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey and between Callie Torres and new pediatric surgeon Arizona Robbins. *Mark and Lexie kept their relationship secret for a moment, Lexie being even covered by Sadie after Mark's "injury", but Lexie asked him to go public with her. During the last episode of the crossover between Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice, Mark told Derek about his new love, but the latter didn't quite appreciate it, especially after the rough day he had had and they had a physical fight because of it. *However, Callie's lack of experience with homosexual relationships seemed to make Arizona hesitate in the following episodes, stating she didn't want to deal also with "babies" in her personal life. *After learning of her disease, Izzie lets the interns diagnose a "patient x", unaware that it is her. The interns diagnose her with a malignant melanoma that has spread to the brain, skin and liver, giving her only a 5% survival rate. *The season ends with a cliffhanger. Izzie codes and George is rushed into a dangerous surgery. While the doctors work to save their lives, Izzie exits an elevator in a dream of some sort and sees George. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (24/24) *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (24/24) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (24/24) *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley (24/24) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (24/24) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (24/24) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (24/24) *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (24/24) *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey (24/24) *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn (7/24) (until Rise Up) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (22/24) (as of Beat Your Heart Out, recurring previously) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (24/24) Special Guest Stars *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette, Jr. (10/24) (one uncredited appearance) *Tyne Daly as Carolyn Shepherd (1/24) *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery (2/24) *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (1/24) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett (1/24) Recurring Guest Stars *Mariette Hartley as Betty Kenner (2/24) *Lauren Stamile as Rose (2/24) *Cliff DeYoung as Phillip Loomis (2/24) *John Getz as Michael Breyers (2/24) *Bernadette Peters as Sarabeth Breyers (2/24) *Kathy Baker as Anna Loomis (2/24) *Amy Madigan as Dr. Katharine Wyatt (2/24) *Steven W. Bailey as Joe (4/24) *Kathleen Early as Dr. Daisy Pepman (2/24) *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding (13/24) *Melissa George as Dr. Sadie Harris (8/24) *Mary McDonnell as Dr. Virginia Dixon (3/24) *Eric Stoltz as William Dunn (3/24) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (12/24) *Samantha Mathis as Melinda Prescott (3/24) *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Murphy (1/24) *Jennifer Westfeldt as Jen Harmon (3/24) *Ben Shenkman as Rob Harmon (3/24) *Laura Allen as Beth Whitman (2/24) *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber (1/24) *Kimberly Elise as Dr. Rebecca Swender (3/24) *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres (1/24) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey (1/24) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (1/24) *Shannon Lucio as Amanda (1/24) Prominent Guest Stars *Faye Dunaway as Dr. Margaret Campbell *Liza Weil as Alison Clark *Grant Show as Dr. Archer Forbes Montgomery Recurring Co-Stars *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow (19/24) *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Dr. Dani Mandvi (13/24) *Terrance Christopher Jones as Paramedic (1/24) *Joy Osmanski as Lucy (2/24) *Molly Kidder as Dr. Megan Nowland (17/24) *Candice Afia as Laura (12/24) *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate (3/24) *Tymberlee Chanel as Claire (Intern) (10/24) *Ariel Felix as Anesthesiologist (1/24) *Gloria Garayua as Dr. Graciella Guzman (15/24) *Miguel Nájera as Janitor Mike (1/24) *Winston Story as Dr. Leo Byrider (13/24) *Joseph Williamson as Dr. Pierce Halley (13/24) *Joyce Thi Brew as Nurse (1/24) *Yvette Cruise as Nurse (1/24) *Brooke Blanchard as Jill Hale (3/24) *Janina Gavankar as Intern Lisa (2/24) *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic (2/24) *Gordon James as Nurse Gregory (1/24) *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins (4/24) *Zibby Allen as Nurse Zibby (2/24) *Kerry Carney as ND Resident (1/24) *Keeshan Giles as Resident (1/24) *Aaron Refvem as Jackson Prescott (3/24) *Kevin Clarke as Paramedic Kevin Clarke (1/24) *Moe Irvin as Tyler Christian (2/24) *Susan Merson as Lorraine (2/24) *Phil Abrams as Jim Nelson (1/24) *Martin Yu as Anesthesiologist (1/24) *Regi Davis as Kevin Fisher (1/24) *Mac Brandt as Paramedic (2/24) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (1/24) *Wayne Lopez as Paramedic (1/24) *Tim Chiou as Paramedic (1/24) *John Cappon as Paramedic John (1/24) Notes and Trivia *On November 3, 2008 it was announced that Brooke Smith (Erica Hahn) had been written out of the show. Before the announcement of Smith's departure, it was announced that Mary McDonnell would appear as Virginia Dixon, a cardiothoracic surgeon with Asperger's Syndrome. *Though she was originally supposed to only appear in a couple of episodes, Jessica Capshaw made a deal with ABC, giving her the opportunity to be featured as Dr. Robbins on the remaining episodes of the season as well as the option to become a series regular for season six. *For this season, no promotional photos were made, except for Kevin McKidd, who joined that cast this season. For the other characters, the photos from season 4 were reused. The group photo was photoshopped, with Brooke Smith being replaced by Kevin McKidd. *Kevin McKidd had a voice coach during this season to help him switch from his Scottish to his American accent. *Chyler Leigh became pregnant with her third child and was visibly showing towards the end of production. As her character, Lexie, was not pregnant, shots of Leigh tended to be from above the chest, or her belly obscured by a chart, desk or lab coat. In the episode where Thatcher apologizes to Lexie and Meredith, Ellen Pompeo kept her hands in her lab coat to make herself look bigger to distract from Leigh's pregnancy. According to Ask Ausiello, Shonda Rhimes also had Lexie comfort eating over her anxiety as a in-joke for her pregnancy. *A planned parody of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" involving Denny Duquette's ghost was written for the season but never filmed. *This season is the last one in which Richard Webber is Chief of Surgery for the entire season. *There are three episodes where Meredith Grey does not narrate the voice over: **Denny Duquette, Jr. narrates the Stairway to Heaven voice over. **Alex Karev narrates the voice over of Elevator Love Letter. **Izzie Stevens narrates the What a Difference a Day Makes voice over. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Fifth Season – More Moments" boxset was released in region 1 on September 15, 2009. On August 23, 2010 and November 4, 2009, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 7 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 5 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode — "Stairway to Heaven" *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes **"Happy Love Stick" – Here's to Future Days **"Beach Fantasy" – Here's to Future Days **"6 O'clock" – Now or Never **"Not a Happy Day" – Now or Never **"It's Over" – Wish You Were Here **"Fraidy Cat" – An Honest Mistake **"Wishing" – Here's to Future Days *In Stitches: Season Five Outtakes *100th Episodes: Tales From The O.R. – A Behind-The-Scenes Look At The Inner Workings Of Your Favorite Show *Heaven Sent – Actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan Talks About The Popularity Of His Character Denny Duquette Gallery Cast Promotional Photos GAS5OwenHunt.jpg GAS5OwenHunt1.jpg GAS5OwenHunt2.jpg GAS5OwenHunt3.jpg GAS5OwenHunt4.jpg GAS5Group.jpg Posters GAS5Poster.jpg de:Staffel 5 fr:Saison 5 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy